battleshipcraft_fleetsfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Union of Soviet Socialist Republics/@comment-24903406-20170213185611
Report to High Command ---- "A further development of the T-85 MBT, the T-85A «Kutuzov» has been initiated. The T-85A sports a redesigned turret, with strong ERA/composite armor. The effective turret thickness is 1700/1000/500." "It mounts 2x 152mm ATGM launchers on the turret side, and 6x smoke canister launchers per side on the turret. It also sports redesigned commander's cupolas which are more robust and safer to use. Also present on the turret are the multiple active protection system arrays." "A mistake noted on the T-85 was the lack of a remote control and unmanned machine gun. This has been patched on the T-85A, which has a remote control 12.7mm machine gun turret." "The T-85A is also equipped with a different gun. Previously, the T-85 design mounts a 152mm 2A2-50 tank gun. This weapon has been deemed too heavy for a tank design which is supposed to be light. This has also been patched, and the T-85A mounts a 125mm 2A3B tank gun, which can fire APFSDS, HEAT, HE, smoke, illumination rounds and ATGMs. This gun has an automated loading system." "As for the hull, it is, for all intents and purposes, the same hull as the T-85. However, numerous ERA and composite armor packages have been fitted to enhance the effective armor value without seriously increasing the weight. The T-85's hull has a value of 850/220/170 and weighs 42 tons. The T-85A has 1500/1000/500 and weighs 46 tons. Spaced armor is not taken into account." "For mobility, the T-85A excels in. It has a top speed of 90kph, and a reverse speed of 65kph with the variable transmission with a hp/t ratio of 29.7, slightly lower than the T-85 due to the small increase in weight. It is powered by a 1,750hp Diesel engine which is modular, so it can be easily repaired and interchanged in battlefield conditions. The suspension is hydropneumatic." "In the technology field, the T-85A is not very different from the T-85, due to costs. However, the T-85A has an improved fire control system (Katya-1), and a laser rangefinding system, which the T-85 lacked. These assist in increasing the firing range to 11km. The T-85A sports the same daytime, nighttime and thermal 4K resolution tracking and display systems, with the frame rate of these being increased to 85 to provide pin-point accuracy." "The T-85A is equipped with newer panoramic sights for the commander, gunner and driver." "A new active protection system, the Kazbek T2, has been equipped. This is a new, standardized, active protection system which is being tested to be fielded on all armored vehicles. The Kazbek T2 is a soft-kill APS. It provides 360° coverage of the vehicle, and a detection range of 4.8km. The Kazbek T2 can work in conjunction with the smoke canisters, which can be individually aimed and fired upon detection, which the T2 will warn the crew." "Hidden from view until the APS is activated in battle are retractable IR lights on the turret, which pop out and blind an incoming ATGM or guided munitions. However, the main IR light is mounted on the turret front and is in plain view." "The T-85A costs a little more than the T-85, but is statistically better. It is slated to be put into mass production upon approval from High Command." ---- Other things to note: *The T-85 Buran has been redesignated the "T-85 Zakharov". *The initial design stated that the T-85 Zakharov would reach a top speed of 125kph. This has labeled as impractical as tests have shown the tank to reach 95-99kph. *The T-85's production will be slightly downgraded to make save costs to produce T-99s and T-85As. Marshal of the Soviet Union F.V. Korzhakov 2/13/2017 Kiev ----